Love & Peace Tournement
by Doomanator
Summary: Vash decides to put on a tournement and fesival!
1. A Tournament

**Love And Peace Tournament!**

**Chapter One: A Tournament!**

**Written by: Treina**

Vash sat on a bench, in the City of March, happily eating a big bag of fresh doughnuts. But right as he was about to take a bite, he noticed a group of little kids dressed in rags and starving, eyeing his food.

Tears welded up in his eyes and streamed down his face. He got up and slowly walked to the little alleyway where the children sat, hungry and in rags. He sat the bag of doughnuts down and backed away, tears still streaming from his eyes.  
"Eat all you want," he said with a sob, moving his hand back and fourth then walked away, depressed.

Milly ran around a little hotel room located in the City of March trying to sort some papers out, while Meryl counted all the money they received from the last month. They were both very very satisfied with it and satisfied with how they were keeping Vash out of trouble.  
"Wow sempai! We greatly acceded our goal this month!" Milly said, almost bursting with joy that thing were going so smoothly.  
"Yes Milly! We have worked long and hard. We now receive the reward we deserve!" She said with a fist in the air.

The door was slammed open and Vash came walking in the girls room, very depressed, with tears streaming down his face.  
"Are you okay?" Milly asked, seeming concerned.  
"What did you do now?" Meryl asked, very irritated.  
sniff sniff "There were these children..." Vash turned his head to the two girls,  
"They were starving and in rags!" He put his face in his hands and began to cry harder.  
"Well there is nothing you can really do about it, there will always be poor and starving people," Meryl explained.  
"But its not fair!" He whined, and Meryl rolled her eyes.

She went back to her desk and Milly went back to sorting papers, but still felt bad for the kids...and Vash.  
Vash finished his sobbing and walked over to the desk to see what Meryl was up to, that when he spotted all that money. He quickly picked up a handful with stars in his eyes.  
"Ahhh! Look at this! This is just what we need to help these people!" Vash said, now happier then ever.  
"WHAT!" Both Meryl and Milly yelled, "that's our payment for the last MONTH that we've been out here"  
"But what about the children?" Vash begged, with puppy dog eyes, tears once again streaming down his face.  
"Anou, Sempai...could we just help, this once?" Milly began to beg as well.  
"No!" Meryl declared, arms crossed.

Three hours later Meryl and Milly were 'patiently' waiting, Vash was in the other room concocting a plan to help this little town.  
"Are you done in there!" Meryl yelled at the closed door, but there came no answer.  
"Maybe he needs some time in peace...and quiet." Milly tried to explain.  
Meryl turned around giving Milly a 'look' and Milly put up her hands.  
"No, I didn't mean that in a bad way hehe...I'm just saying that if its quiet, he might finish faster"  
"I don't even think he's in there," Meryl said, turning back to the door.

Just when she was about to try and open the door it opened and Vash popped out with a piece of paper in his hand.  
"So what is your great idea to make the city better?" Meryl asked, with sarcasm.  
Vash held up the paper so they could see, it was a colorful flyer, "The Love And Peace Festival!" He announced,  
"The love and peace festival?" sweat drop

The next day there were flyers posted up all over the town, a lot of people donated to the cause, so they had extra money to work with. The first thing Vash did was buy new clothes and feed the children he found before the festivities would begin. He made sure to post on the flyers "EVERYTHING FREE FOR CHILDREN." He was so happy he didn't know what to do, it had been a long time since he was this truly happy.

The festival was tomorrow and everyone in the village was greatly anticipating the games and fun, especially the children, it would be the first celebration for the City of March. Even though it was on such late notice everyone decided they were going to participate and bring their kids. Some people visiting the city noticed the flyers and decided to stay a few extra days.

One person, sitting in a bar, eating his lunch overheard some of the chatter that was going on in the place,  
"Yeah! They say the guy who came up with the idea is doing it all for the homeless kids"  
"Those little thief's? That's kind of hard to believe"  
"But its true! I met the guy!" Another guy chimed in.

Wolfwood got up from his seat and left the bar, but on his way out he noticed the flyer, 'Love And Peace Tournament and Festival! EVERYTHING FREE FOR CHILDREN'  
"Love and Peace Tournament huh Vash?" He said to no one, taking another drag of his cigarette.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I will have the next one out as soon as possible. Please remember to read and review! )


	2. It Begins!

**Love And Peace Tournament!**

**Chapter Two:It Begins!**

**Written by: Treina**

The day had finally arrived and Vash was up and getting things ready by the crack of dawn, he couldn't sleep anyway. His heart boomed with excitement, it had been a long time since he was able to do something really really good for this planet. For a while, he was beginning to worry, these two girls showed up, and as far as he knew everyone feared him for what he 'did' to July. He wasn't even sure if he did do it, but somewhere deep down in his heart, he knew that he destroyed that city.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks when the two girls came in.  
"Uh..." Meryl began, hesitating for a moment.  
But Vash turned his head with a glorious smile on his face, tears streaming down his face, "the tournament is today"  
"Uh, hai..." 'Surely this man is NOT Vash the Stampede!' she told herself over and over.  
"Are you okay sempai?" Milly asked, not liking the look on her friends face.  
"Yes Milly, but we have to send in our report before the mail comes"  
"Oh, but cant we have a cup of coffee first?" Milly said yawning, plopping herself down on the couch.  
Meryl began to lecture Milly on the importance of their work, while Vash made a lot of noise trying to untangle himself from all the streamers and decorations.

Under a minute, the two girls left the hotel in search for a mailbox.  
"Wait a minute! You're not going to help m-" but the door slammed before he could finish his sentence.

TITITITITITITITIT

A man dressed in black stepped off the bus and into the main square. The sent of tobacco and gunpowder filling everything within two miles of the man, a huge heavy cross rested on his back, looking completely out of place in the peaceful city that he had been spent the past few days in and as the bus drove on everything seemed to have stopped. Everything.

Wolfwood knew what this was and was expecting to hear what sounded in his ears just a moment later, the saxophone. It made its beautiful and aggressive sounds through the air, although Wolfwood was the only one hearing it.  
"A tune for me?" Wolfwood said with a smile, "sounds strait from hell," he whipped the cross from his back and shot it off in the air.

Of course Wolfwood knew the sax man would dodge it, he just wanted to clarify to the man that he knew his position.  
"Sin's from this earth ought to be washed away and sent back to hell"  
"As expected from Chapel the Evergreen," Midvalley said smirk, already knowing.  
"Shut up!" the churchman screamed, not willing to listen to it from some horn freak and shot off a couple more rounds.

The man along with the tune of his saxophone disappeared and everything around the wandering priest became active once again. At once everyone noticed the man with the huge gun shaped like a cross and didn't look over the damage he did with it. Women dragged their staring children away and into their houses and everyone watched him closely.

Two men of the town (rich I might add) ran to the local sheriffs office and reported this highly dangerous criminal. At once the strongest men and the biggest weapons were acquired and brought to the main square where the irritated priest quietly waited, without causing any trouble, 'ive been hanging around you too much Vash,' he thought, wondering why he didn't kill Midvalley and get far away from here, its not like he didn't get a few chances, what with the crazy man running around blowing that damn horn.

When the sheriff showed up, put Wolfwood in chains and hauled him off to the town jail, Wolfwood still went without a fight. 'Yep,' he thought, 'I'm just as stupid as that broom head.'

TITITITITITITITIT

It had been an hour and the girls were still not back, "where are those two?" Vash whined as a bunch of streamers came falling down due to his lacking decoration skills. It would be a half an hour until people would start coming out into the main square and hardly anything was set up. "This is going to be a disaster!" He wailed.  
"Stop whining, gosh cant we leave you alone for two minutes?" Meryl said in a playful, sarcastic tone.  
"Two minutes! Its been an hour and ive been here all alone trying to get everything up and you leave forever! Its on purpose huh?" Vash went on and then stopped suddenly, "We don't have time for this!" He immediately began running around and giving orders to the two girls.

At first, Milly wasn't going to help and take orders from a baboon like him, but when Milly began to lift things and get things set up, she had no choice but to help her partner. But she firmly set it in her mind that she was doing this to give Milly a hand, it had nothing to do with taking orders from the pinhead.  
"Ne Sempai"  
"Yes Milly" Meryl replied in an irritated tone,  
"Its a good thing that were helping the children of this town, it feels so good somehow, like I'm a new woman"  
"Shh, quiet down...I suppose your right," 'even if means taking orders from an idiot.'

It was a close call, but the three managed to get everything up before the first people showed up with their five kids. Vash was still bouncing around, showing them everything and got the kids signed up for the tournament. That's when people began pouring in and as the people poured in, Vash never noticed the man clasped in irons sneak in with the other guests.

Finally, when things began to slow down and it looked like no one else was going to show, Vash shot off his gun, "let the tournament begin!"

TITITIT**to be continued**TITITIT


	3. UnInvited Guest

**Love And Peace Tournament!**

**Chapter Three: Un-Invited Guest**

**Written by: Treina**

Everyone gathered around the famous man is the red coat who...who could forget, saved them from the evil hands of Legato. They cheered him on and young girls blushed at the sight of him. Vash couldnt help but take this opportunity to his advantage and began flashing poses to the crowd

A wave of screamed filled the air and Meryl couldn't help bug get frustrated, she knew what was coming, it was inevitable, like a raging sand storm headed strait for a town. She began to feel faint and Milly, who stood beside her began to get worried, "anou...sempai, are you okay?"

"Love and peace!" Vash flashed his peace sign to the crowd and even more cheers arose.  
"Don't these people know who this man is?" Meryl whispered to Milly and a man behind her intruded.  
"He is a wonderful man, he saved this village from the evil that reined here for decades, they were a brutal family. This man is truly from heaven," the man spoke in absolute tone, noting that everything was indeed fact.  
"Heaven...?" Now Meryl was really going to loose it, this man carried nothing but trouble wherever he went, one this was for sure, Vash is no angel.  
"Love and Peace!" The blond continued in the background until he stopped abruptly, seeing something in the crowd, he frowned.

Wolfwood saw that he was noticed, he saluted Vash with one finger and winked, half grinning.  
Vash looked away and tried his hardest to ignore the so called priest. He began to give instructions for the first event.  
"Our first event is the Toss a Drag a Ball"  
"What?" Even Meryl was confused.

Vash pulled out a huge box filled to the brim with balls.  
"Everyone who wishes to participate in this event needs to find two people who also wish to participate, thus forming a small team. Then, everyone needs to line up over there!" He pointed to the middle of the square.  
Everyone began to look around and choose their partners.  
Wolfwood decided he would make it simple and choose the person standing next to him. He looked over and noticed it was a little girl, about eight years old.  
"Oi," the priest patted the girl on the shoulder, "wanna team up"  
The little girl blushed and looked around before pointing to herself, "me"  
"Yeah..." He could only pray this kid wouldn't be a pain.  
She smiled and took hold of his hand before looking around for Vash, who was their third member.  
"Are you a priest?" The small girl asked, noticing the large cross which sat on his back.  
"Yeah...something like that." Damn it! Where is Vash?

Just then he spotted red, "there he is"  
He turned to the young girl, "we're going to run, okay"  
She nodded before he took off, pushing everyone out of the way with her in hand.

Wolfwood pushed through the last of the people, "yo pinhead"  
Vash shot his head toward the priest but noticed the young girl who was still holding onto Wolfwood's hand.  
"Who is this young lady?" Vash was instantly directly in front of her.  
"Umm...my name is Nima..." She answered, this was that guy who is in front of everyone giving the speech or whatever it was.  
Vash took hold of her other hand and kissed it, "im pleased to make your acquaintance-" Wolfwood smacked him.  
"She's only eight," the priest informed.  
Meryl was about to rip the blonde's head off, if it wasn't for the priest's next words.

Wolfwood turned to the child, "this is our third member"  
Meryl put her hand up, "you are mistaken, he is already in a team"  
"No," Wolfwood countered, "we were first in claiming him," she grabbed the blonde's arm and ran off, leaving Milly and Meryl completely stunned.

Wolfwood dragged Vash up onto the (home-made) stage that the blond had set up that morning.  
"So inform everyone what we are supposed to do in this stupid game of yours"  
"It's not a game, its an event...Does everyone have their partners?" He asked the crowd in a loud voice.  
Most people cheered.

Meryl crossed her arms, "oh well, looks like we cant participate"  
But a boy, no older than ten years old walked up to her, "Oi, baa-chan! You need a partner"  
Meryl turned her head slowly, "baa-chan?" She asked, daring him to repeat it.  
"Oh look!" Milly cheered, "we've found out third member! We can participate now!"

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
